Sorry
by kim hye jung
Summary: Penyesalan seorang gadis karena telah membunuh orang yang disayanginya/ Aku akan membunuh kalian semua / "Key-ah, uljima, jangan menangis.."/ "...Bertahan hiduplah untukku.. "/ " Onew-ah, aku mencintaimu " / ONKEY GS DLDR


Title : Sorry~

Author : Kim Hye Jung and Friend

Genre : Crime, Angst *gak yakin tapi :3

Rated : T

Cast : Key, Onew, Krystal, Jaejoong

Summary : Penyesalan seorang gadis karena telah membunuh orang yang disayanginya/ Aku akan membunuh kalian semua / "Key-ah, uljima, jangan menangis.."/ "...Bertahan hiduplah untukku.. "/ " Onew-ah, aku mencintaimu " / ONKEY GS DLDR

Disclaimer : FF ini murni punya author, Jangan dicopy sebelum izin, don't be a plagiator

Warning : FF YANG BURUK, GAK MENGANUT AJARAN/?/ EYD, FEEL PSIKOPAT GAK KERASA, ALUR BERANTAKAN, JUDUL SAMA ISI GAK NYAMBUNG, DAN KESALAHAN-KESALAHAN LAINNYA. DISARANKAN BAGI KALIAN UNTUK TIDAK MEMBACA BILA TIDAK SUKA

Author's Note :

Annyeong readers-deul (betulkah tulisannya?) ^^ FF ini merupakan FF pertama author, yah bisa dibilang FF debut :D , jadi mohon maaf sebelumnya kalo banyak kesalahan. Satu hal lagi, FF ini merupakan FF kolaborasi :D (gak ada yang nanya). Oke gak usah banyak bacot langsung aja yuk :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

.

**KEY POV**

Seoul, 13 November 2013

06.00 a.m.

Hari ini, tanggal 13 bulan November, tahun 2013, merupakan hari yang sangat spesial bagiku. Kenapa? Karena, hari ini adalah hari dimana kekasihku pulang dari Jepang, dimana ia melanjutkan kuliahnya disana. Dan akhirnya, ia pulang.

Aku segera bangun dari tempat tidurku, mandi, dan memakai sebuah kaos putih lengan pendek dengan gambar mickey mouse yang sedang tersenyum, serta sebuah rok hitam setinggi lutut. Setelah itu, aku segera berlari ke dapur dan memasak roti panggang kesukaanku.

Selesai sarapan, aku segera berlari keluar apartemenku, mengambil kunci mobil, dan berpamitan kepada Jaejoong ahjumma, bibiku sekaligus pemilik gedung apartemen yang kutinggali. Dia memang biasa kesini setiap pagi.

" Jaejoong ahjumma, aku pergi dulu ne, untuk persiapan " Jaejoong ahjumma menoleh kepadaku ketika aku mulai berlari keluar.

" Ne, tapi jangan lama-lama ne Key ", teriaknya kepadaku, dan aku hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuhabiskan pagiku dengan berbelanja kebutuhan untukku, dan Onew, seorang pria yang telah menjadi kekasihku selama satu tahun terakhir. Satu tahun yang kuhabiskan bersama sebuah laptop dengan video call yang menyala, karena hanya dengan itu aku bisa menghabiskan LDR-ku. Tapi sekarang, semuanya akan berubah.

Selesai berbelanja, aku menyempatkan diriku untuk pergi ke taman kota, dimana tempat itu adalah tempat yang menjadi saksi pernyataan cintaku pada Onew, juga menjadi saksi dimana aku menangis ketika Onew berpamitan padaku untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di Jepang.

Aku menyusuri jalanan ditaman itu. Tetap rindang, sama seperti saat aku terakhir mengunjungi taman ini, bersama Onew, sehari sebelum ia pergi ke Jepang. Aku memejamkan mata yang menghirup segarnya udara pagi hari. Membiarkan angin-angin menyentuh kulit kepalaku.

" Onew oppa "

Suara seorang gadis mengagetkanku. Aku segera melihat mencari sumber suara tersebut. Dan suara itu dihasilkan oleh seorang lelaki dan perempuan yang berada di bangku taman. Jaraknya kira-kira 50 m dari tempatku berdiri. Aku melihat mereka, mencoba untuk tidak mengganggku mereka.

Dan hal itu merupakan hal paling buruk yang pernah aku lihat

Seseorang yang familiar sedang berciuman ringan dengan seorang gadis yang aku tidak tau siapa dia. Tapi yang jelas seseorang itu adalah **Onew**. Pria yang kutunggu-tunggu kedatangannya. Dan pastinya, Onew terlihat sangat bahagia dengan seorang gadis disebelahnya.

" Onew oppa, aku sangat mencintaimu "

" Aku juga, Krsytal "

Chu~

Aku merasakan air mataku mengalir di pipiku setelah melihatnya. Jadi selama ini dia selingkuh dengan seorang gadis bernama Krystal? Oh bagus. Aku segera pergi menjauh dari tempatku berdiri.

" Tapi oppa, apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadap Key eonni? " Suara Krystal yang dibuat semanis mungkin merasuki indra pendengaranku. Aku berhenti dan menoleh ke arah mereka. Dan aku melihat Onew membelai rambut Krystal lembut.

" Aku akan kembali ke bandara dan bilang padanya bahwa aku telah sampai. Kau tau, Key adalah gadis yang mudah dibohongi. Ah, aku tak sia-sia menjadikannya kelinci percobaan ", kata Onew. Shit, jadi, selama ini, aku adalah sebuah kelinci percobaan?!

" Dan kau tau, aku hanya kasihan kepadanya. Dia memang gadis yang cukup cantik dan pintar, tapi apakah kau tau, dia seorang psikopat, dan namja mana yang mau berpacaran dengan gadis psikopat sepertinya? Selain itu, aku hanya memanfaatkan hartanya. Kau tau, meskipun dia psikopat, tapi dia cukup kaya"

" Bukankah keluargamu juga kaya? "

" Ya, tapi tak sekaya dan tak terlalu berpengaruh seperti keluarga Key, hahaha.. "

" hahaha"

Onew dan Krystal tertawa bersama, dan detik berikutnya mereka berciuman. Ciuman yang bahkan lebih panas dari ciuman yang biasanya Onew lakukan ketika bersamaku. Damn, kalian semua telah mempermainkan aku! Tunggu saja, **aku akan membunuh kalian semua!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku segera berlari dari tempat itu, meskipun aku tak benar-benar meninggalkan taman itu. Aku melihat Onew melirik jam tangannya, dan berbicara pada Krystal. Sepertinya, dia akan kembali ke bandara, sama seperti perkataannya tadi.

Setelah mereka berpisah, aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti Krystal. Sudah kuduga, anak itu pergi ke sebuah gang sempit nan sepi. Aku berjalan di belakangnya agak jauh. Setelah ia sampai di sebuah gang sempit dia masuk kesana. Aku masih tetap mengikutinya. Di gang itu hanya ada aku dan Krystal. Perlahan, aku menghampirinya dan menepuk bahunya pelan. Dia menoleh kebelakang, dan dia terkejut saat melihatku, namun ia berusaha tersenyum padaku.

" Krystal-ssi, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu? ", tanyaku pelan, dan dengan bodohnya, Krsytal mengangguk.

Aku menarik nafas panjang, sebelum berkata, " Krystal-ssi, apa kau.. apa kau menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan Onew?". Dia terkejut mendengar perkataanku.

" Apa maksudmu? ", Krystal balik bertanya kepadaku.

" Jangan pura-pura tak tau, aku tau semuanya! " , aku menatap Krystal tajam. " Kau menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan Onew, dan aku tau itu! Aku melihat kalian berciuman di taman! Dan jangan pernah mengelak, karena semua ucapanku itu benar! ", sambungku.

Krystal tertawa meremehkan, kemudian seringaian terukir sempurna di bibirnya.

" Aku tak akan mengelak, dan itu semua memang benar, gadis psikopat! Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?! "

" Memutuskan kalian, tentu saja, Onew hanya milikku, dan selamanya akan begitu, gadis jalang! Jadi menyingkirlah! "

" Oh Key eonni, kau tak akan mampu. Onew hanya kasihan padamu, sehingga ia menerima permintaanmu di taman waktu itu, dan asal kau tau saja, yang kau miliki hanyalah raganya saja, hatinya? Jangan harap kau mampu memilikinya, karena hatinya hanya milikku! "

Perkataan Krystal membuatku terdiam.

" A-ha, bahkan kau hanya diam kan? Semua ucapanku itu benar kan?! "

Tidak! Itu tidak benar Krystal, tidak benar!

" Hey, Gadis Psikopat! Yang seharusnya menyingkir itu kau! Kau yang menghalangiku dan Onew! Dan kau tau, Onew bahkan hanya menjadikanmu sebagai kelinci percobaan! Tidak ada rasa cinta yang tulus selama ini! Lagipula, dia hanya memanfaatkan hartamu!"

Cukup! Hentikan!

Tanpa sadar, aku merogoh tasku dan menarik sebuah pistol keluar. Krsytal hanya memandangku iba saat aku menodongkan pistol itu ke arahnya.

" Oh sayang, kau terlalu berlebihan, aku tau, kau hanya menakutiku 'kan? Itu hanya pistol mainan, bukan.. "

DOR...

Aku menarik pelatuk pistol tersebut dengan tangan gemetaran, dan...

" AAKKHH... "

...tembakanku tepat sasaran. Tepat mengenai perut Krystal. Aku menurunkan pistol itu dan berjalan mendekatinya. Dia terlihat ketakutan.

" Kau tau, ini bukan pistol mainan tapi pistol sungguhan. ", Aku menodongkan pistol itu lagi, tepat di depan wajahnya.

" K-Kau tak akan menarik pelatuknya iya kan? Jawab aku! ", dia berteriak ketakutan dengan tangan yang terus memegangi perutnya yang terus menerus mengeluarkan darah.

" Oh tentu saja aku akan menariknya, kau pikir aku bercanda, huh? "

DOR DOR DOR

Tiga buah tembakan mengenai perutnya lagi. Dia semakin terlihat kesakitan. Dan aku suka itu.

" Cukup! Jangan sakiti aku lagi! Aku mohon " , dia memohon dengan nada lirih. Persis seperti seorang _slave_.

" Aku akan berhenti, tapi, aku akan menembakmu sekali lagi. Disini ", aku mengarahkan pistolku dan menempelkannya tepat di kening Krystal. Semetara Krystal tampak lebih ketakutan.

" Dalam hitungan ketiga, kau akan mati Krystal! "

Satu..

" Key eonni, j-jangan lakukan itu! "

Dua..

" Baiklah, kau boleh memiliki Onew oppa, asalkan kau tidak menarik pelatuk.. "

Tiga..

DOR

Tubuh Krystal terpental kebelakang dan kepala belakangnya membentur tanah. Oh, bahkan dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Baju dan wajahnya penuh dengan darah. Aku melihat disekitarku, tidak ada siapapun. Aku melirik arloji yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tanganku lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

13 November 2013

Pukul 12.00 a.m

Krystal tewas ditanganku.

**Key POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Onew POV**

Incheon Airport

Pukul 01.00 p.m

Aku memasuki bandara ini dengan pelan. Ada sebersit rasa salah dibenakku. Rasa salah karena aku menipu Key. Sebenarnya, sejak jam 11 siang, aku telah keluar dari bandara ini. Tapi aku tak segera pulang, aku menuju ke taman, untuk menemui kekasih gelapku, Krystal Jung.

Omong-omong soal Krystal

_Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak tentang dia?_

.

.

.

.

Aku menduduki salah satu kursi di ruang tunggu. Menghela napas sebentar, lalu mengeluarkan handphoneku, untuk menghubungi Key jika aku baru saja sampai di bandara, dan aku ingin dia menjemputku. _Oh Key, andaikan kau tau yang sebenarnya, kau pasti tak akan memaafkan aku._

_Breaking News_

_Seorang wanita paruh baya menemukan sesosok mayat perempuan di jalan xxx. _

Suara berita di tv mengalihkan perhatianku. Kenapa? _Karena jalan itu adalah jalan yang biasa dilalui oleh Krystal!_ Entah kenapa saat mendengar berita itu, pikiranku tertuju pada... Krystal. Oh, aku harap itu bukan Krystal.

'_Saya mendengar suara tembakan selama 5 kali, kira-kira satu jam yang lalu, sebelum saya menemukan mayat ini. Saya pikir, suara itu berasal dari petasan yang biasa dimainkan oleh anak-anak. Tetapi, jika itu petasan, kenapa terdengar suara wanita berteriak setelahnya? Lalu setelah suara tembakan ke-lima, saya tidak lagi mendengar suara teriakan ataupun suara rintihan. Tapi saya melihat seorang gadis muda yang keluar dari jalan itu. Gadis itu mengenakan baju putih dan rok hitam. Saya hanya melihatnya sekilas, jadi saya tidak bagaimana wajah gadis itu.'_

'_Apakah mungkin, gadis itu adalah orang yang telah membunuh korban?'_

'_Saya tidak tau pasti, namun yang pasti, tidak mungkin gadis itu pembunuhnya. Dia mungkin hanya saksi mata karena dia kelihatan ketakutan setelah keluar dari jalan itu. Mungkin dia hanya terkejut setelah melihat Soo Jung'_

'_Apakah anda mengenal korban?'_

'_Ya, namanya Jung Soo Jung, dia tetangga saya. Saya biasa memanggilnya Soo Jung, tapi keluarganya memanggilnya Krystal. Dia adalah gadis yang cukup baik, sangat di sayangkan ada orang yang membunuh gadis sebaik dia'_

Apa dia bilang? Jung Soo Jung? Jung Soo Jung tewas ditembak?

Baru saja aku akan mendengarkan kelanjutan berita itu, handphone ku bergetar. Dari Key. _Kenapa Key meneleponku? _

" Yoboseyo "

" _Yoboseyo, Onew oppa, kau sudah sampai di bandara? "_

" Ya, aku sudah sampai, baru saja, wae? ", hatiku berdebar dan keringat bercucuran dengan deras dari tubuhku saat aku mengatakan hal ini pada Key.

" _Mian oppa, tapi aku rasa aku tak bisa menjemputmu, kau tau, orang tuaku baru saja pergi ke Amerika untuk mengurusi bisnis mereka, dan mereka menyuruhku untuk di rumah, dan aku tak boleh pergi, jadi.. "_

" Aku harus pulang sendiri, begitu? "

" _Ya, maafkan aku yaa. Oh ya, kalau kau ingin pulang, pulanglah langsung ke rumahku, jangan ke apartemen, kau mengerti? "_

" Haha, iya, aku mengerti. Memang kenapa? Coba kutebak, kau pasti tak boleh keluar. "

" _Hahaha, memang, selain itu, aku ingin memberimu sebuah hadiah, hadiah yang tak akan mungkin kau lupakan. "_

" Oh, hadiah? Untuk apa? Hari ini bukanlah hari ulang tahunku "

" _Memang, ya untuk hadiah penyambutan spesial dariku "_

" Seperti apa? Tubuhmu? "

" _Ya, semacam itulah, hahaha. Baiklah kutunggu kau di rumah "_

" Hahaha, oke, aku akan segera ke rumahmu. Saranghae Key "

" _Nado. Nado saranghae, Onew oppa "_

Percakapanku dengan Key mulai merubah moodku. Moodku mulai membaik dan mungkin aku bisa melupakan Krystal, kurasa. Aku berdiri, menuju pintu keluar, dan mencari sebuah taksi untuk kunaiki.

**Onew POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Key sedang duduk di rumahnya sambil menonton acara berita di TV. Sebuah berita yang memberitakan tentang pembunuhan yang dilakukannya. Mungkin, sebentar lagi, berita itu akan jadi _trend topic_ di Seoul.

Key melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di ruang keluarga tempat ia menonton TV. Jam 1 siang lebih 30 menit. ' Jika perjalanan dari bandara kesini memakan waktu setengah jam, maka Onew akan tiba sekitar pukul 2 siang ', pikir Key. Key tersenyum memikirkan rencananya, dan hal yang akan terjadi pada Onew.

.

.

.

.

.

Onew terduduk diam di jok belakang taksi yang dia naiki. Dia masih memikirkan hadiah apa yang akan Key berikan dan siapa orang yang tega membunuh Krystal.

" Maaf, tapi kau ingin menuju kemana? ", ucapan sang sopir membuat Onew tersadar dari lamunannya.

" Oh, ke jalan XXX no. XX "

" Oh, baiklah "

Onew menghela napas pelan dan melirik dua handphone yang ada di tangannya. Di sebelah kiri, fotonya dan Krystal, sedang di sebelah kanan, ada fotonya dan Key. Onew menarik napas panjang dan memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam tas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Rumah Key**

**Jam 14.00**

Ting Tong..

Cklek

" Key-ah aku pul... "

JLEB

" AKHH "

Saat Onew datang dan membuka pintu, Key datang dan menusuk Onew dengan belati yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Darah segar mengucur deras dari perut Onew. Key memandang Onew dengan perasaan kasihan, namun di mata Key, tampak beribu-ribu dendam disana.

" Key-ah ", Onew memanggil nama Key dengan lirih.

JLEB

" AKHH "

Darah segar mengucur semakin deras dari perut Onew, begitu pula dengan air mata Key.

" Key-ah, uljima, jangan menangis ne ", Onew menyeka air mata Key menggunakan ibu jarinya dengan pelan. Namun hal itu tidakmembuat Key berhenti menangis, malah semakin banyak air mata yang keluar dari mata Key.

Perlahan, Onew mendekatkan bibirnya dan...

Chu~

Onew mencium Key dengan belati yang masih menusuk perut Onew. Di tengah-tengah ciumannya, Onew membisikkan sesuatu, " Key-ah, maafkan aku, jika aku mempunyai salah padamu, dan Key-ah, bertahan hiduplah untukku, arraseo? Aku mencintaimu Key, saranghae "

Chu~

Onew mencium Key lagi. Mungkin, ini adalah ciuman terakhir yang Onew berikan sebelum Onew tewas. Tewas ditangan Key.

Bersamaan dengan ciuman ini, tubuh Onew menjadi melemah. Key terkejut dan ia melepaskan ciumannya. Dan yang ditemukannya adalah tubuh Onew yang penuh dengan darah serta mata Onew yang tertutup rapat, seolah-olah mata itu tak akan pernah terbuka lagi. Perlahan, Key menarik belati yang bertengger di perut Onew.

" Onew-ah, bangulah ", Key mengguncang tubuh Onew perlahan.

" Onew-ah, jangan bercanda, bangunlah! ", Key mengguncang tubuh Onew dengan keras. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Tak ada pergerakan apapun dari tubuh Onew. Key terlihat putus asa. Dia melirik kanan kiri, memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang melihat mereka, lalu menyeret tubuh Onew ke dalam.

Di dalam, Key menidurkan tubuh Onew di sofa. Ia melihat Onew dengan tatapan menyesal. Kini, tubuh Onew terlihat sangat menggenaskan. Baju Onew penuh dengan darah, dan kulit Onew tampak pucat, sepertinya Onew terlalu banyak kehilangan darah.

Key terdiam sejenak, memandang tubuh Onew yang sudah terbujur kaku. Key lalu membaringkan tubuh Onew dan mengambilkannya baju Onew yang ada di dalam tas Onew. Membersihkan tubuh Onew, mengganti dengan baju yang baru. Key terdiam dan memandang tubuh Onew yang sekarang mulai menampakkan bilur biru keunguan dengan tatapan mata yang sendu.

Key meraba perlahan tubuh Onew dan berkata, " Maafkan aku Onew, gara-gara aku, kau jadi begini "

" Onew-ah, kau tahu aku masih sangat mencintaimu, tapi kenapa kau menghilangkan kepercayaanku dengan berselingkuh dibelakangku, jika kau bosan denganku, kau seharusnya memutuskanku, jangan berselingkuh seperti itu. Dan maafkan aku yang membuatmu seperti ini, karena aku melakukan ini karena aku masih mencintaimu."

" Aku terlalu terbawa emosi sehingga aku membunuhmu, aku telah membunuh Krystal danaku juga membunuhmu, oh bodohnya aku "

" Hey, jika kau pergi aku juga harus pergi, benar kan? "

" Ya, aku akan pergi bersamamu "

Key lalu mengambil racun dari dalam laci meja rias, dan meminumnya disampaing Onew, menjatuhkan borol racun, menyamankan posisinya disamping Onew. Menunggu ajalnya tiba.

" Onew-ah, aku mencintaimu "

.

.

.

.

.

_Breaking News_

"_Anak dari Presdir perusahaan terkenal Kim Corp. ditemukan tewas pada jam 07.00 a.m dalam keadaan mulut berbusa, selain itu juga ditemukan mayat anak dari Presdir di perusahaan Lee Corp. yang meninggal dengan tusukan di bagian perut sebanyak dua kali. Belum ada pemberitahuan pasti mengenai hal tersebut, namun diperkirakan bahwa mereka terbunuh secara bersamaan..."_

**END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf sebelumnya kalo FF ini buruk+sama kayak punya author lain, tapi bener deh, FF ini murni hasil karya aku sama temen aku, jadi maaf kalo ada kesamaan cerita :D

Last, Mind to Review?


End file.
